


朝颜 夜露 野合 弥生

by aumiles



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 当不知道要去哪里的时候 小说里的人物就迎来转折点了





	朝颜 夜露 野合 弥生

大型楼梯前 地上纸片写着 有限空间 微软雅黑体

时间 审美 自我 权力 消费社会 民主 大众 愚民 超现实

00:00:00 时钟转过 祝您晚安 一页未动的书单又蒙尘一些 

医生尽责提醒 高度近视会遗传给后代 白噪音一样的短暂焦虑 戴眼镜的小王子罢了

请还是和我家孩子做青梅竹马吧 他很害羞紧张又犟脾气 但对人总是用真心的 不会遮掩

无限接近的程度 比如颜色灰阶 比如口感软硬 不是感情 不是事情的结果

三十岁时的恋人年纪小他一轮 是个外星人一样的男孩 当初没少口舌之争 怎么劝退都没用

打过针后蜷起身体抽搐 或 躲在笼子里不停发抖的小动物 不会说话的表达感情真是坦率到可爱

就是有那种音乐 应酬回来途中随机听到 会天然的让你很不想回家 末班车上写小说看画集也无所谓

那条老腊肠狗的名字是西班牙语 意思不是 希望 就是 等待

大人的样 可以翻译成 请各位成熟理性地对待 观众只觉得搞笑 哪会有人记得你多尴尬想死

真的再也不能忍受听见日语的倒计时了 满满的色情意味 三十岁后的女性向博主也会要考虑转型了吗

和汽车导航理论吵架 相处六年后分手 还是无法结婚 用一个房间专门留住那人的衣服

用朝颜写 用秋樱回复 多温柔的拒绝啊 用土笔色吧

各方面都很合适的恋人 和 永远存在的fantasy器用男友 这样维持着生活微弱的荧光 很不妙啊

仰慕着这种感情怎样都没办法呢 失去了完美 这世界无聊到寸草不生 一片空洞

人生若是一直不能轻松胜任的状态 很是可惜呢 教人家居管理的书上如是说着

想要得到钱就要失去尊严 不管是从谁那里拿来的 钱财最大的去处和来源都是女人

除了酒和麻药 他想要钱买个花园 种满园的樱树外加一棵菩提树在正中央而已

千万别失了那孩子自然本性 冰箱贴上有这样的留言警示 交往中的年上男就是这样自以为是

AI秘书提醒他 1/6的娱乐时间发生在阅读上 比上周减少了百分之五十

从青年到成年早期都一直在避免丢脸 谁都不想被那样讨论 其实你的脸红症也没那么严重

癞痕 麻木 疼痛 和性快感减弱 切开的木瓜型才是芭比娃娃私处的审美标杆 我拒绝

性政治 everything is political 女孩子要自强不息 男生则要洁身自好

男女老幼 各行各业 都需要被温柔对待 严肃教育 时常把珍贵的东西夺走 交交税才好

四季香氛选择 木质沉静派 像座钟 像寺庙的水池 像被安心敲打的小木鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 那小宝贝会说话了 不停地叫我小姨 让我觉得惭愧 思索着我也是别人的什么人了吗


End file.
